1993
Peelenium ;Broadcast *05 January 2000 Playlist *New Decade: Statue Of Gold *Elastica: Stutter *New Bad Things: I Suck *Shaba Kahamba: Bitumba Main Events *Czechoslovakia dissolved in the so-called Velvet Divorce. *Shake-up at ITV in January: TV-am, Thames, TVS and TSW are replaced by GMTV, Carltoin, Meridian and Westcountry. *Bill Clinton becomes the 42nd President of the USA. *Kim Campbell becomes first female Prime Minister of Canada following resignation of Brian Mulroney. *World Trade Centre bombing in New York. *Maastricht Treaty formally takes effect, creating the European Union. *In music, deaths of Dizzy Gliiespie, Billy Eckstine, Mick Ronson, Sun Ra and Conway Twitty. Festive 50 1993 Festive Fifty *25 December 1993 Other Notable Shows Peel Is Brambles * 05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles) / 06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles) / 07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles) / 08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles) / 09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles) See Also *Gigography 1990s Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1990-1997 - From The Archers To Nirvana *Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1988-93 *Wikipedia: 1993 *Wikipedia: 1993 In Music Shows calendar Shared * 01 January 1993 / 02 January 1993 / 08 January 1993 / 15 January 1993 / 22 January 1993 * 26 February 1993 * 05 March 1993 / 12 March 1993 / 19 March 1993 * 05 April 1993 / 06 April 1993 / 07 April 1993 / 08 April 1993 / 09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles) /16 April 1993 / 17 April 1993 / 23 April 1993 / 24 April 1993 * 07 May 1993 / 14 May 1993 / 15 May 1993 / 22 May 1993 /28 May 1993 / 29 May 1993 * 04 June 1993 / 11 June 1993 / 12 June 1993 / 18 June 1993 / 19 June 1993 / 25 June 1993 * 02 July 1993 / 03 July 1993 / 09 July 1993 / 10 July 1993 / 16 July 1993 / 17 July 1993 / 24 July 1993 / 31 July 1993 * 06 August 1993 / 07 August 1993 / 27 August 1993 / 28 August 1993 * 04 September 1993 * 01 October 1993 / 08 October 1993 / 29 October 1993 / 30 October 1993 * 05 November 1993 / 06 November 1993 / 12 November 1993 / 13 November 1993 / 27 November 1993 * 11 December 1993 / 18 December 1993 / 25 December 1993 BFBS *03 January 1993 (BFBS) / 10 January 1993 (BFBS) / 17 January 1993 (BFBS) / 23 January 1993 (BFBS) / 31 January 1993 (BFBS) / 07 February 1993 / 19 June 1993 (BFBS) § / 31 July 1993 (BFBS) § :(§) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) show Ö3 (Austria) *01 February 1993 (Ö3) / 08 March 1993 (Ö3) / 03 May 1993 (Ö3) / 06 September 1993 (Ö3) / 04 October 1993 (Ö3) / 01 November 1993 (Ö3) Radio Mafia *13 May 1993 (Radio Mafia) / 08 July 1993 (Radio Mafia) / 09 November 1993 (Radio Mafia) Mixtapes *Peel January 1993 / Peel February 1993 / Peel March 1993 / Peel Late Spring 1993 / Peel Summer 1993 / Peel September 1993 / Peel October 1993 / Peel December 1993 ;Other *Peel: Miscellaneous Amusing Clips And Anecdotes *Glastonbury 1993‎ mixtape *Peel Out In The States BBC World Service *Early March 1993 (BBC World Service) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages. pMjDWXecmqk36s5PCOolBeQ&hl Category:1993